Margo Eagleston
Margo Eatleston is a 17-year-old daughter of Ares. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Margo Caydeigh Eagleston was born on Februrary 27 to Giana Eagleston, a world-famous professional athlete and Ares, the Greek god of war. Giana met Ares one day at one of her boxing matches where they fell in love and had Margo. Ares spent 2 years with Giana and Margo but he was told to leave soon after Margo's 2nd birthday. Giana wasn't mad or upset, but was extremely angry, and she then took her anger out on Margo. Giana abused Margo, and soon retired her boxing career because of her anger issues. Money was always tight and Margo had to do whatever she could to keep herself safe from her mother. One day on Margo's 7th birthday, Giana found Margo hiding in their attic, where she started to beat Margo. Margo soon fled to her room, where she locked herself in and packed all of her belongings in a duffel bag. She ran away from her home and soon found herself on the streets. She lived in Chicago, where the cities were very dangerous. She kept herself safe and learned how to fight. Margo also developed a strong, tough, sarcastic, and snarky attitude. She stole from stores and often stayed in hotels, where she would find an empty room and break into it. On Margo's 10th birthday, exactly 3 years after Margo had ran away, Ares visited Margo and appeared as a stray pitbull. He led Margo to Camp Half-Blood, where the moment she stepped through the border she was claimed by Ares. At camp, no one was willing to talk to Margo because they all knew about her life on the streets. This never upset Margo, though and whenever someone made fun of her she would get very angry at them and scare them away. She still doesn't have any friends, but is hoping to change that. Margo's fatal flaw is her anger issues. They get her hyped for battle even more than her ADHD and she is somewhat supercharged, always ready for a fight. Early Life Growing up was always a hard subject for Margo because her mother was abusive and by the stories her mother always told her, her father didn't want her. Margo knew these stories were true and always held a glimmer of hope that her father was out there somewhere. Most of Margo's life was spent in their run-down apartment, where Margo and her mother lived. When Giana quit her job, she also started drinking which made money extremely tight and Margo very unsafe. Margo was always afraid that she would someday get killed by her mother and one day she got sick of it so she ran away. She lived in the alleys of Chicago, where she stole from stores and slept in vacant hotel suites. One day she got caught in a hotel suite, but Margo ran as fast as she could away from the hotel. When she finished running, in front of her was a pitbull, but she knew it wasn't an ordinary pitbull. Something about it attracted Margo and she decided to follow the dog. The pitbull turned out to be Ares, and he led Margo to camp. Appearance Margo has long, sleek, black hair and dark brown eyes. She has olive toned skin and has a nice build due to her exercising and training she's done. Margo is extremely athletic and is trained in martial arts, cheerleading, and gymnastics. She is 5'5. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *Claire Blackwell Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Margo is extremely strong. *Margo has extreme anger issues. *Margo is extremely athletic. *Margo is extremely flexible. *Margo is trained in martial arts. *Margo has very good aim. *Margo only picks fight in which she knows she will win, which is every fight. *Margo has ADHD. *Margo has dyslexia. *Margo uses her martial arts skills to fight. *Margo is the best hand-to-hand combat fighter at camp. Gallery AresMargo.jpg|Ares in his pitbull form. Margo2.jpg Margo3.jpg Margo4.jpg Margo5.jpg Margo6.jpg Margo7.jpg Margo8.jpg Margo9.jpg Margo10.jpg Margo11.jpg Margo12.jpg Margo13.jpg Margo14.jpg Margo15.jpg Margo16.jpg Margo17.jpg Margo18.jpg 359yfxz.gif tumblr_mdxyiu0jdU1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_m88ejhtHrd1rcq5dvo1_500.gif Naya-Gifs-naya-rivera-33476893-500-216.gif santana39.gif why-are-you-telling-us-this-.gif tumblr_lvlonnF1CP1qbo84to1_500.gif tumblr_m4vf0ulSQ81rxt1oxo1_500.gif Naya-Gifs-naya-rivera-33476887-500-331.gif tumblr_lhrtam86ES1qc42fxo1_500.gif tumblr_m39gkvwHbE1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m60pvpRQ6G1rvcl4zo1_500.gif tumblr_llupywtX5x1qe04alo1_500_large.gif tumblr_m3rxn3HY3F1r4kfic.gif Naya-Gifs-naya-rivera-33476895-500-211.gif tumblr_m3r9hd3qs21r4kfic.gif tumblr_inline_ml7qwsReWs1qz4rgp.gif Naya-3-naya-rivera-21065851-500-252.gif tumblr_m2jr16ZW0q1r92241.gif Category:Child of Ares Category:Seventeen Category:Camper Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Anger Issues Fatal Flaw